world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
061414beausami
chessAficionado CA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 02:14 -- 02:14 CA: Beau runs up to Sami, hugging her... 02:14 CA: "Ohmygodthankyoufornotdying"... 02:15 AA: "Hey. It's the least I can do, right?" 02:15 AA: Sami returns the hug. 02:16 AA: "I was worried about you, too. It's actually why I agreed to come." 02:16 CA: "No no no don't ever do that"... 02:16 AA: "I wouldn't have....but that ghost lady or whatever..." 02:16 CA: "Don't ever sacrifice yourself for me"... 02:16 AA: "...she made it sound like she was working with the Horrorterrors." 02:17 AA: "And she didn't ask me to die for them. Just come 'Take Libby's Place as Oracle' for them." 02:17 CA: "I know what she did, she taunted me it enough..."... 02:17 AA: "I probably should've seen through her lies....but she knew just what to say. The Horrorterrors are like the one thing I don't think we could beat, even if we were all together." 02:18 AA: "I know how nasty they are." Sami shudders. 02:18 AA: "So imagine my surprise when she takes me to Jack." 02:19 CA: "AT least it wasn't another game"... 02:19 AA: "...I'm not so sure." 02:19 AA: "Something about all this isn't right, Beau." 02:19 AA: "I'm not sure what he's playing at....but there's no way he's on the level." 02:19 CA: "Trust me, I know what you mean"... 02:20 CA: "I don't like this one bit"... 02:21 AA: Me neither. But I'm just happy we're not in those caves anymore. 02:21 AA: "Now hopefully we can get out of this without killing the real Libby. Or anyone else who's not an illusion or a monster." 02:23 CA: "I feel like it won't be that easy..."... 02:23 AA: Sami sighs. "No, probably not." 02:24 AA: "Heck, even if Jack WEREN'T involved. That's just now how things work in this game." 02:26 AA: "Hey....was I seeing things, or was Ryspor acting a bit weird around Doir tonight?" 02:26 CA: "No, I noticed it too... 02:26 CA: "I'm surprised it took some of you this long to notice it.."... 02:26 AA: "Eh. I don't talk to Ryspor that much." 02:27 AA: "Do you think Ryspor's MAD at him for something?" 02:28 CA: "Oh not at all, but it's something they need to deal with on their own"... 02:28 AA: "I hope so. I always thought those two doofuses were good for each other." 02:29 AA: (( I worded that poorly. I meant for her to say "I hope they do." 02:29 AA: )) 02:29 CA: "Yes, I hope so too..."... 02:30 CA: "Speaking of relationships... what sort of illusions did you see in the maze? Back on LOAAF?"... 02:40 AA: The only ones she gave me were Jack and Libby. 02:41 AA: Which the ghosty illusion lady admitted were illusions and then she made me that offer. 02:42 CA: "I see... her illusions really are heartless..."... 02:44 AA: "Why, what did she show you?" 02:44 CA: "She gave me my old life back"... 02:44 AA: "Oh, Beau." 02:44 AA: "I'm so sorry. That must've really hurt." 02:44 CA: "I got to be with butler... and..."... 02:44 AA: "To have all that again and lose it..." 02:45 CA: "I can't believe I was so stupid..."... 02:45 AA: "That was unforgivable." 02:45 AA: "Look, we're going to find her. If she's not really working for the Horrorterrors, she's not unbeatable either." 02:46 AA: "We'll kick her b--we'll kick her ASS for that." 02:46 AA: Sami winces a little as she says this. She broke her no-swearing rule knowingly this time. 02:47 CA: "Sami... thank you"... 02:48 AA: Sami just smiles and leans into Beau. 02:49 CA: Beau leans on Sami smiling. "I may not ever get my old life back but... that's ok.. because I get to spend the time I have with you"... 02:51 AA: "Haha--that is such a cheesy thing to say!" She doesn't look upset about it though. "C'mon. We'd better stop being mushy before we make everyone around us throw up." 02:53 CA: "Fair enough... I'm just happy you're not dead"... 02:54 AA: "Listen, Beau....I can't promise that nothing I do for the sake of you and the others is never going to get me killed. We both know how hard it is for me to think those things through..." 02:54 AA: "...but I wouldn't do it without finding SOME way to tell you goodbye, and let you know I love you before I do it." 02:55 AA: "At least not if I knew what was going to happen." 02:57 AA: "And I don't think anything less than Jack or the Horrorterrers would ever scare me enough to sacrifice myself rather than have us face whatever it is together." 02:58 CA: "You don't have to worry"... 02:58 CA: "I've been working real hard to be stronger, soon you won't have to endanger yourself for me"... 02:59 AA: "Heh. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you DID end up figuring out a way to even the playing field." 02:59 CA: "I'm gonna keep trying to until I can protect everyone. I won't be afraid of freedom anymore..."... 03:00 AA: "I know if anyone can do it, you can. One of these days....we're not going to have to flee in terror, even if it IS Jack or a Horrorterror facing us down." 03:01 AA: "But for right now, let's just focus on figuring out what his game is this time so he doesn't pull the wool over us yet again. We can't fight him yet, but maybe we can get away with getting a token victory against him." 03:02 CA: "And then we can save Libby,stop her from doing whatever she's doing"... 03:02 AA: Yeah. 03:03 AA: "And maybe find a way to get her out of Jack's clutches in the process." 03:03 CA: "Jack may win a few battles, but he won't win the war, that's what we have to make sure of"... 03:04 AA: "Yeah." 03:04 AA: "Okay, let's go catch up with the others before they get too far away. We don't want them to end up fighting another nightmare while we're back here gabbing." 03:05 CA: "Sure, let's go..."... 03:05 AA: "Wanna ride?" Sami pulls out her broom and offers Beau the seat behind her. 03:05 CA: "Hehe, sure, why not?"... 03:05 AA: "You'll have to hold on tight though." 03:05 AA: "There aren't any seatbelts." 03:05 CA: Beau gets on the brook, holding on to Sami tight... 03:06 AA: "That may be more of a feature than a bug." 03:06 AA: Sami takes off into the air. 03:07 CA: ((and we end it there?)) 03:07 AA: (( Yes. )) 03:07 AA: (( Want me to post? )) 03:07 CA: ((sure, thanks)) -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 03:07 --